The Night
by The masked author1
Summary: During Princess Luna's banishment she was locked away in a cold, dark place, trapped with the entity Nightmare Moon for a thousand years. Nightmare Moon wasn't happy about this and decided to have fun during their shared banishment at Luna's expense. Rated for abuse.


**The Night**

_"Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Luna,_

_Happy birthday to you"_

They were words reserved for comfort and celebration, words to mark one's advancement in life from one year to the next, to mark the anniversary of their having successfully come into the world and some of the milestones of that journey.

In her case though they were nothing more than words of torture designed to inflict excruciating suffering for no purpose other than pure amusement. For it was not her beloved older sister singing the words to her on what used to be such a happy day.

It was the entity known as Nightmare Moon that sat on her haunches before her singing the once happy tune, her voice velvety smooth and deceptively warm, entirely unfitting for one so cruel and evil. In front of her was a cupcake covered in chocolate frosting and a solitary blue candle burning brightly.

_"Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Luna,_

_Happy birthday to you"_

"Now make a wish and blow out the candle dear."

Ever since that accursed day when the evil had overtaken her, Princess Luna had been a prisoner in her own mind, forced to watch as her body moved not under her command but rather that of the entity that called itself Nightmare Moon. She was helpless to refuse as her body moved about, as her magic was tapped for dark and sister purposes.

When her dear sister had brought forth the Elements of Harmony and used them against her she had been brave in taking Nightmare Moon with her to exile. If she were to be miserable then Nightmare Moon would at least suffer in misery as well.

That had at least been the plan. And it had failed miserably.

Nightmare Moon was not like other ponies of any species. Earth pony, unicorn, pegasus and even alicorn, none of them compared to it. Nightmare Moon did not despair in the dark isolation but reveled in it thanks to her shared confinement with her host, or more accurately her plaything.

Nightmare Moon had made no secret about its contempt for Luna and that she would suffer at its hooves for whatever reason it chose. From the very first day the abuse had begun and in the past thirteen years it hadn't let up once.

Days like today were especially cruel. Her birthday was no longer something she remembered fondly.

Across the area, what roughly counted as a room, Luna sat and bawled uncontrollably as her tormentor watched her.

"Now, now little Luna, this isn't a day for tears, it's a day for happiness. Make a wish, blow out the candle and enjoy your birthday cake. Why it's even your more favorite of favorite confections, made especially for you on this joyous occasion," Nightmare Moon stated as the cupcake was levitated closer toward the moon princess.

"We want our big sister! We want 'Tia here! We want to go back to our home!" Luna bawled, helpless to do anything else in response. Barely more than one one hundredth of her exile had passed and her mental reserves had already waned from the near constant abuse she was subject to. In the first years she had never given Nightmare Moon the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Now it was all she could do in response.

"Now don't despair little Luna, things aren't all that bad. We have only been together for a mere thirteen years, that's hardly time enough to get to know each other. We still have 987 years together to become good friends. I'm sure after a few centuries you won't even think of your sister Celes-"

Nightmare Moon was silenced as the cupcake was splattered against her face at high speed, the still burning candle hanging horizontally on her chin in a gob of icing.

"Do not dare to speak our sister's name!" Luna yelled angrily before once again dissolving into uncontrollable sobs as she pounded her hooves on the dark and invisible floor. "We want to go home!"

The entity of Nightmare Moon didn't speak, only watching neutrally as Luna cried helplessly, consumed by her own sadness. She had broken far too easily in far too early a time to prove amusing. Making her miserable now was simply kicking her while she was down. There was no sport in it. There was no thrill in it. There was no sick enjoyment to be had in the event. But it was all there was to do and Nightmare Moon would not pass up on the opportunity.

"Perhaps I should have given you your stuffed teddy bear instead," the entity replied dryly, however Luna didn't seem to hear or pay any attention to the words. Magically the remains of the cupcake were wiped from her face. "It's still your birthday today, you should celebrate it and enjoy it, rejoice."

"Leave our sight or face our ultimate wrath!" Luna screamed in fury, however her fury was still choked by sadness and didn't even carry half the malice she'd intended.

Nightmare Moon flashed an amused grin. "So you still have spirit. I was afraid you were completely broken within the first decade. Perhaps you wish-"

"We wish for thee's ultimate death!" Luna bellowed. Nightmare Moon chuckled despite the rude interruption.

"You know that won't be possible with the link we share. I can't die unless you die as well, and seeing as how you are immortal in nature that won't be likely."

"We wouldst gladly die in a heartbeat than spend one more moment with three!" Luna screamed, her tears being driven away by a newfound fury and hatred for the entity before her.

"Now, now little one, think about your dear sister and how sorry she would be if you died before you could reunite. Surely you wouldn't like it if she died during your exile," Nightmare Moon pointed out.

The statement had the desired effect and quickly broke Luna's resolve, bringing back fresh tears as she began to cry again, consumed by the thought of never seeing Celestia again. The entity of Nightmare Moon watched for a moment before finally fading from view to leave Luna to wallow in her misery uninterrupted, crying helplessly like a newborn foal desperate for its mother...or more accurately its big sister.

* * *

One of the cruelest aspects of immortality was the fact that the passage of time had little meaning to one that couldn't die, yet they felt its passage the same as any mortal would all the same.

Luna didn't know how long she'd been crying, lost in her own sorrow and distracted from the dark and desolate world around her. It could've been hours, it could've been days. In this dark and isolated confines that served as a prison time had no real meaning.

Her tears had dried long ago despite the continual racking sobs that affected her body. Now she just lay there in unmoving silence, not even opening her eyes as there was nothing to see but darkness. Right now that was all the wanted, simply to be alone.

"Oh 'Tia we miss thee so much..."

* * *

"Only 923 years left to go. Oh how the time seems to fly little Luna. We've been together for so many decades, hasn't it been simply wondrous?"

Luna refused to reply, refused to give the entity the satisfaction of acknowledging her constant and unending presence within the confines of her mind. She refused to bawl anymore like she had 64 long years ago. It was unbecoming of a princess such as her and simply encouraged it to continue.

For now all she could do was look the other way and tune out the mindless chatter of the Nightmare Moon entity and silently wait. Unlike herself this would not last forever, she simply had to be strong enough to tolerate the discomfort.

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Luna,_

_Happy birthday to you."_

Every year without fail the same ritual. Every year it was the same taunting strategy of singing that accursed song in a deceptive voice that didn't belong to such a monster. Every year the same mental conjuring of her favorite type of pastry placed before her for the purpose of making her all the more miserable.

Luna had long since learned how to stop caring and simply treat it like any other annoyance in this dark prison. She had learned how to tune out the sting of the once joyous song that her sister would sing to her with much love.

_"Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Luna,_

_Happy birthday to you."_

"Now make a wish and blow out the candle dear."

Luna said nothing and simply looked away, refusing to give the entity what it wanted. She was far stronger than she was two centuries ago. She would not cry, bawl, wail or so much as sniffle.

"The silent treatment again little Luna? Surely you can't be serious. We could be such wonderful friends if you would let it happen. We could have such fun together," the entity of Nightmare Moon stated, only to be greeted with continued silence. "You've grown quite stubborn in our limited time together."

More silence. Nightmare Moon frowned in response. Luna was no fun when she didn't react. It meant more work to get a rise out of her.

"You didn't ask what your birthday present is this year."

Luna continued to remain silent and unmoving as she looked away, not even making eye contact. At least not until something was magically levitated in front of her face and thus forcing her to regard it.

It was a hoofmade stuffed toy, crafted from a white felt material and stitched together in a vaguely alicorn shape, its mane and tail made of individual strands of yarn in various hues of blue, green, pink and purple, two purple buttons serving as eyes.

"Hello dear little sister, oh how much I've missed you all these centuries. Do you have a big hug for Celestia?" Nightmare Moon's voice teased as the doll danced about under her commands.

The Celestia doll was short lived however as it literally burst into flames in front of Luna's piercing gaze. _Now_ she did look at Nightmare Moon, her eyes practically shining with the same fire that had engulfed the doll.

"Not to your liking?" Nightmare Moon asked.

The high pitched scream that followed would have shattered every window in the palace back in Canterlot if she had been there. Instead what followed was a rage induced attack as Luna tackled the entity head on.

* * *

"It's amazing really. We've been together for 700 years now and we've spoke so little in all that time. There's so little that we know about each other despite me being born from your jealousy and anger. Why don't we talk?"

Luna was cold and distant as the entity of Nightmare Moon sat beside her. She'd learned how to grow numb and tune out what the monster said to her in an attempt to anger her. Not speaking had grown quite easy after the first hundred year stretch of not uttering so much as a syllable.

"It's not my fault that we're here alone. It was Celestia that put us here on the moon for a thousand years of solitude, left awake to experience the slow passage of time," Nightmare Moon told her, only to be greeted with more silence. Talking about Celestia use to drive the princess into a fury that was most enjoyable as she lashed out helplessly. But she'd learned how to control her temper since then, keeping to herself and isolating herself ever further. "It wasn't I that motivated your sister to banish the two of us. It was her own petty jealousy, her fear that over time you would grow to be loved and respected as much as she was. She couldn't bear to experience the possibility that your nights would come to be rejoiced as much as her days were, she couldn't have that. She had to banish you in order to maintain her own role and power. You know that as well as I."

More silence. However Nightmare Moon was rewarded by the sound of Luna grinding her teeth together, her jaw stiff as she worked to restrain her ever growing anger that would get stroked and provoked from time to time.

"You know better than anyone that the darkness of night is something beautiful, not something that's evil and supposed to be feared. It's nothing more than the opposite side of the coin that Celestia occupies. I am not evil despite my origins, just different. But Celestia needs me to be evil in order to define herself. Without evil how could she ever be regarded as good? Without conflict things become routine and standards lose their meaning. Without a threat Celestia would no longer be good, she would simply be regarded as existing for no reason. She couldn't possibly have that now would she? Without the worship of her devoted subjects that look to her for protection where would she be?"

* * *

"950 years together. You've been silent for so very long, little Luna, that must be hard on you. Not saying a word to anypony in all that time, barely moving, keeping to yourself as you desperately try to cling to what precious and happy memories you have left," Nightmare Moon mused and circled Luna's prone form. "You're making things far too hard on yourself. You've been making yourself miserable for centuries as you lay there, counting the seconds as you wait for our exile to end."

"Do not speak to us," Luna sighed, "thou hast been speaking nonstop for nine and one half centuries. If you are truly not evil as you claim then let these next 50 years pass in absolute silence."

"Poor little Luna, alone all this time, devoid of a comforting face. Far away from the gentle touch of your sister's feathers. I can't imagine how much you've suffered," Nightmare Moon cooed as she stopped and looked down on her. "It doesn't have to be like this. I can take away all of your pain and suffering if you will allow it."

Luna simply remained silent in response. Nightmare Moon continued.

"You've been so strong for so long. Why do you not simply relax. The darkness has been so cold to you all this time. Let me take your pain and suffering away. Let the darkness embrace you in its warmth and comfort, let its velvety softness wash over you like a security blanket and lull you into a much needed sleep. Let me embrace you as your own sister would, you know you crave the physical touch of another after so long. There's no shame in admitting to that fact. All you need to do is be honest with yourself."

Luna refused to so much as look at Nightmare Moon. She had spent 950 years alone with the foul monster that perverted her night and dishonored her moon. There was no kindness to the entity before her and she knew it.

But she had spent those 950 years alone by herself, her mental defenses constantly being assaulted and slowly worn down to their current state. Alone in the dark, alone in the cold, alone without so much as a single kind voice to comfort her during her time of need, alone with faded memories of her sister's smiling face and the love that seemed to radiate off of her like an aura.

"Just take hold of my hoof and you won't have to be alone anymore. You will be loved and comforted, surrounded by warmth and contentment. No more torture, no more loneliness, no more sadness," Nightmare Moon continued as she sat down in front of Luna and held out a hoof for her.

It was a moment Luna regarded as fitting for mortal ponies who would never survive such a long banishment, when all they'd ever know was the darkness that surrounded them and had no choice but to make the best of it. She was a mere 50 years away from it being over. But during a moment of utter weakness she simply didn't have the strength to continue for so long. The velvety voice that flowed past her lips and the promise of comfort -false as it may well be- were too much for her exhausted mental state to continue resisting.

Tearfully she leaped forward into Nightmare Moon's awaiting embrace and sobbed openly, many hundreds of years of tears no longer able to be restrained as she sank into what was the most comfort she'd experienced in nearly a millennium.

"There, there now, everything will be alright," Nightmare Moon said and hugged Luna tightly, stroking her mane in a comforting manner.

As Luna cried Nightmare Moon smiled inwardly. It had taken nearly a millennium of constant effort to wear the moon princess down to the point where she would accept her invitation to darkness. She had finally given in and accepted what was to become her fate. She would be the harbinger to bring about eternal night and forever blot out the sun from the sky. It was now just a matter of time before night ruled eternal.

"No matter what happens I'll always be with you Luna. Even if you have nopony else I'll always be there to look out for you and keep you safe from harm. You can count on that my little pony," Nightmare Moon purred as she held the sobbing filly close to her.

It had taken nearly a millennium of constant effort on her part. But all things considered it was hardly that much effort to finally bring about such corruption. In the end all that was needed was just a little patience to make Luna experience enough need to accept the offer.

"The darkness is your friend, little Luna, it will always be there for you," Nightmare Moon cooed and kissed her on the forehead.

"The darkness will always be there for me," Luna repeated, barely above a whisper.

"Very good. Now rest my little pony, rest in unending comfort and companionship. Relax yourself and let it all go."

Luna could not resist the words as they lead her down the path to rest. She had fought for so long and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

All the while the entity known as Nightmare Moon grinned evilly at the sleeping filly. Now the fun could truly begin.


End file.
